1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to illuminated rocker assemblies for use with rocker-type electrical switches and more particularly to one using a lamp employing electroluminescent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art illuminated rocker switches most often employ incandescent lamps or a neon bulb. The neon bulb produces very little light and cannot be employed with many colors of rocker switch covers. The incandescent lamp produces more light but it also generates heat which often makes the rocker cover quite hot to the touch and also degrades the rocker cover.